Having a well-developed sense of fiscal responsibility and financial literacy is crucial to life in a market-based economy. Individuals who develop positive financial habits are better equipped to make choices that lead to an improved financial situation. Such choices can include smart spending, savings, investment, avoiding debt, and so forth.
Even though an early start to developing financial literacy is crucial for developing good financial habits, financial literacy is rarely taught in the educational system. Parents who wish to teach financial literacy to their children typically have to develop their own plans and find educational material that is age-appropriate for the children. Additionally, it may be difficult to present such subjects to younger children, who may not find the subject matter entertaining.
Furthermore, nurturing tomorrow's leaders is an essential tool to help grow good local jobs and diversify local economies, making them more resilient in the face of change. Entrepreneurship skills are essential in the 21st century because they are not only required to develop future entrepreneurs but are also beneficial for existing jobs that require employees to be entrepreneurial as well. While the key concepts of entrepreneurship and business can be taught at any time during a person's life, the attitudes and values associated with becoming a successful entrepreneur are more likely to develop if they are explored and nurtured at a young age. Therefore, children are more likely to develop skills that can help them thrive and succeed in life both professionally as well as personally if they are exposed to entrepreneurship and an entrepreneurial business environment at a young age.
Additionally, the 21st century is marked by ever increasing complexities and challenges that requires children to manage their lives in a responsible, organized and efficient way. Children also live in an era of technology driven environments, where there is an overflow of information that often requires rapid adjustments to life's responsibilities. It is therefore crucial for today's children to develop good core life managerial and organizational skills at a young age so as to prepare them to lead successful and prosperous lives as adults.
A way to provide age-appropriate financial, business, and entrepreneurship education to children of various ages in an entertaining and life-applicable manner is therefore desired. A way to provide age-appropriate life management tools and systems to children of various ages in an entertaining and life-applicable manner is also desired.